dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Need Help With a Project Hi! HD3 referred me to you. So I'm looking for Tierrie because I need his help with a project that my wiki is working on. Do you happen to know any way I could get in contact him? Since this could involve personal info we could discuss it on chat or on my test wiki Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) : Hi there! I've let Tierrie know about your request and he will be looking for a message from you on his talk page. . 00:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright! Thanks so much for your help! :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : Good luck! 22:02, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Update Hi Loleil, sorry to bother you again. It's been almost a week and still no word from Tierrie. Did he tell you a specific time frame as to when he will be back to check messages? ^___^" Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for the late reply, I was travelling and didn't have reliable internet access. I will send Tierrie a reminder. 22:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh that's alright. I was traveling as well for the past week and had no internet. I appreciate you for sending him a reminder. It has been more than 2 months since I first messaged him, so I hope he replies soon. Would you by any chance be proficient in coding yourself? :D 21:29, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I know a little coding, but sadly not so much as Tierrie . 00:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: Aha that's fine. He will turn up one of these days I hope XD How come he has been so inactive lately? 17:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sadly I think it's just a matter of not having enough free time. Poor Tierrie 22:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Greetings! So I recently made it to the end of the Champions of Just quest in Dragom Age: Inquisition, but somehow my companions have disappeared. Any ideas on how to get them back? BlueMoon865 (talk) 08:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! Unfortunately I'm not familiar with this issue, but I would always start with a reload. Good luck! 17:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Social network templates Hey, Loleil! What do you think about making templates for twitter and tumblr, similar to the BWF template? Most of the dev answers we've been getting over the last several months have been from twitter so I was thinking it might be handy to have templates since they're starting to be used fairly often as references. I can make the templates. -- 07:23, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help . 18:32, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay, I made a template for twitter and I've got a couple questions. I added it to Alistair (ref. 9) and to the left of the link is an open bracket. Can you look at the template and see if I missed or added something? (too many brackets to keep track of lol). Also, when I added the template the little birdie image showed up in the recent activity under that change I made. Pretty sure there's a way to fix that so the icon doesn't show up in the activity every time it's added, or is that usual? Thanks! -- 09:26, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Looking great, there was indeed just a stray bracket in there. For the picture, I can't recall any way not to get the pictures to appear, but I will let you know if I can think of a solution. 17:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you much! -- 21:01, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Hi Loleil, I hope I am doing this right. I wanted to ask you if I can use your pictures that are related to the Knight Enchanters class to post for my weareknight-enchanter blog. You will be credited of course. Please reply whenever you can and sorry for bothering you. --TheMagitekWarrior (talk) 01:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! All our images fall under fair use, so please feel free to use them. 16:22, September 24, 2016 (UTC)